Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits are ongoing goals of the microelectronic industry. One method to achieve at least some of these goals is to stack the microelectronic dice. These stacked microelectronic dice may then be mounted on a microelectronic substrate that provides electrical communication routes between the microelectronic dice and external components. However, the stacked microelectronic dice may result in a z-height (e.g. thickness) that is too great for use in thin form factor devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, and the like. Thus, the stacked microelectronic dice may be embedded within the microelectronic substrate by a lamination process to reduce the z-height. However, microelectronic dice are relatively fragile and in a stacked configuration may be susceptible to cracking during the lamination process.